


Loud Like Love

by kissedxbyxfire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, Established Relationship, I don't even remember how to tag anymore oops, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Solder, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedxbyxfire/pseuds/kissedxbyxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky take a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelDibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDibs/gifts).



Steve and Bucky are finally able to go on a vacation together. Just the two of them. 

No responsibilities or major threats to stop. No technology, except for an emergency phone in the cottage they are staying at. 

The cottage is, of course, owned by SHIELD, as is the land around it, for miles. The cottage is a small but beautiful. The surrounding area is even more breathtaking. The grass is so green and vibrant it seems a color they've never seen before. There are vast fields that Steve and Bucky like to walk through and gather flowers, making different center pieces for the dinner table every night. 

It's so relaxing and freeing to be alone. To be able to get wrapped up in each other. To be able to just breathe.

One day they take a picnic down to a little pond close by. They sit near to the water but far enough away as to not disturb the ducks lazily swimming. They eat mostly in silence, watching the ducks in the pond, the ripples at the waters surface as they move, smiling and sharing glances. 

Eventually they start the walk back to the cottage. Steve saying he wishes he thought to bring his paints, he'd love to put the gorgeous sunsets on canvas. Bucky tells him they will just have to come back again. 

Their walk takes them through a large grassy field with groups of trees. Bucky holds the picnic basket in his left hand and Steve's hand in his right. About halfway through their walk Steve is tugged back a little, an arms length away from Bucky. Steve opens his mouth to ask Bucky why he's stopped, but when he turns around he smiles instead.

Bucky has his eyes closed, face turned up a bit, appreciating the gentle breeze sweeping through his hair. It's only a few seconds, a small flicker, but Steve just knows he doesn't need his sketchbook or paints or a camera to remember the sight of Bucky. 

Standing in the middle of a field, in the French countryside with the evening sky glowing, Steve will never forget how peaceful and beautiful Bucky is in that moment. 

When Bucky opens his eyes he finds Steve smiling back at him. The setting sun catching in Steve's hair, making him glow, and Bucky's heart skips. The beautiful scenery of the countryside around them and all he sees is Steve. 

Bucky lightly squeezes Steve's hand and guides him closer. He doesn't think he can move and his mind can't find words good enough to tell Steve how much he loves him, in this moment and all others, he hopes he can show him. 

Bucky drops the picnic basket into the soft grass, freeing his hand to pull Steve close. He slides his left hand around to the small of Steve's back, his right hand resting at the side of Steve's neck. Steve's hand on Bucky's waist.

For a moment they just look, smiling at each other until Bucky slides his hand to cup Steve's jaw and brings their lips together.

The kiss is soft, slow and patient. Bucky runs his thumb along Steve's cheek, as Steve sighs into him. Steve hands clutch Bucky's shirt when he lightly catches Steve's bottom lip with his teeth. 

Just when Steve is about to take over there's a small gust of wind, blowing Bucky's hair around them. They smile against each other and Bucky moves back to tuck his hair behind his ears. 

"C'mon." Steve says, holding out his hand and smiling brightly. Bucky picks up the basket and takes Steve's hand. 

They don't necessarily rush back to the cottage but they don't resume their leisurely pace either and once back at the cottage their hands are all over each other. 

The basket is dropped in the entrance as Steve backs Bucky up agains the door, his hands cupping Bucky's jaw, hips pining him in place. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve and holds on to the fabric of his shirt.

Steve kisses Bucky like he needs Bucky's lips on his to be able to breath. And maybe he does, maybe that's why Bucky feels lightheaded.

Steve kisses him once more before moving away, though they're still glued together, chests rising and pushing as they catch their breath. 

Steve's cheeks and neck are flushed pink, his pupils blown, his lips red and wet from Bucky's mouth. Bucky doesn't know when he looks like but he feels how Steve looks. When Bucky manages to simply ask, "Bedroom?" Steve nods and leads the way. 

The bed is smaller than what they share at home but it doesn't matter once they've got their clothes off, they've made due with worse and nothing else matters when Bucky's got Steve's skin against his. 

Bucky straddles Steve's hips, leaning down to kiss along Steve's neck. Steve's hands roam up and down Bucky's sides while Bucky sucks marks into his skin. Licking along the curve of Steve's neck Bucky stops where his shoulder meets and slowly bites down. Steve moans and grabs onto Bucky's waist as he tilts his hips up, their cocks sliding together at the movement.

Bucky rocks his hips as he sinks his teeth into Steve's skin, earning another moan and then a soft sigh as he trails his tongue over the shallow indents. 

"C'mere." Steve whispers, turning to catch Bucky's lips.  
Steve wraps one arm around Bucky's waist so that they are flush against each other. His mouth kissing, sucking, and nipping at Bucky's lips. Bucky melts into Steve, feeling warm and like he might die if Steve stops touching him.

Bucky gasps when Steve rocks his hips and Steve takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Their tongues move together, swallowing each other's pleasure. Bucky feels so warm, his whole body tingles, feeling heavy with so much love for the man under him. 

Bucky nips at Steve's bottom lip and moves away with a shaky sigh. He doesn't realize his eyes were closed until he feels Steve's hand on his cheek. When Bucky opens his eyes he sees Steve looking concerned.

"Buck?" Steve asks, his hair mussed and lips kiss swollen. "What is it baby? What do you need?" 

And it's one of those times where Bucky wonders how he got so lucky. "You. I just need you." 

Steve smiles at that. "You got me. I'm yours." 

Steve has Bucky lie down on the bed, he gets the lube out of the drawer in the nightstand before kissing down Bucky's chest.

Bucky closes his eyes, feeling Steve's mouth sooth his flushed skin. Biting his lip to quiet a moan when Steve's tongue flicks over his nipple. Whimpering when Steve opens his mouth to suck as his hand trails down Bucky's chest, his fingers lightly teasing from Bucky's hip to the base of his cock over and over. 

Seeming to sense Bucky was about to roll his hips, Steve plants his hand there and keeping Bucky in place.

"Can you stay still for me Buck?" Steve asks, his eyes dark with lust. 

Bucky nods and Steve smiles. Moving lower, Steve quickly licks a stripe along Bucky's cock. Bucky sucks in a breath, making a little squeaking sound. He clenches his jaw to stop himself from laughing in embarrassment but smiles as he lightly shoves at Steve's shoulder. "Punk."

Steve grins up at him and says "Jerk" before leaning down and taking Bucky's cock in his mouth. His lips around the head of Bucky's cock and tongue teasing the slit. He then pulls off to grab the bottle of lube. Bucky watches as Steve slicks up his fingers. 

He leans up to kiss Bucky softly, easing him to relax. Steve nudges Bucky's legs apart, his finger massaging Bucky's hole as they kiss. When Steve slowly slides his finger inside Bucky gasps Steve's name. Steve works Bucky open, kissing him the whole time. 

It all starts slow, lovingly taking their time, but soon Bucky is rocking his hips and moaning curses as Steve has three fingers in him. He works his right hand between them and fans his fingers out on Steve's chest. Smooth unmarred skin under Bucky's fingers as he moves his hand lower. His cock twitching and leaking precome just from caressing the hard muscle of Steve's abs. 

Steve moans and crashes their mouths together when Bucky's grazes his cock, moving away before Bucky can touch him properly.

"C'mon Stevie," Bucky says, rolling his hips. Biting his lip as Steve's fingers move inside him. "Don't you want your cock in me?"

"Fuck," Steve moans, kissing Bucky hard on he lips before letting Bucky push him down on the bed and straddle him. 

Bucky takes the lube and slicks Steve's cock, positioning himself and slowly sinks down on his length. Steve soothingly runs his hands up and down Bucky's thighs, smiling up at Bucky like he's some great work of art, his eyes adoringly roaming over Bucky's body. 

"Shut up." Bucky says, biting his lip as be bottoms out.

Steve smiles. "I didn't say anything." Rolling his hips when Bucky looks away.

Bucky moans softly, the smile he was trying to suppress now on his lips. "You were thinking something. I could see it." He says, lifting himself up a few inches and sinking back down in Steve's cock, "You practically got hearts in your eyes, you're such a sap." 

Steve slides his hands up Bucky's thighs, Bucky humming contentedly when Steve grips his hips. "I'm not the one with a playlist full of love songs - auh - and - oh fuck -"

"Steve" Bucky moans, still fucking himself on Steve's cock. 

"Mm, yeah, Buck" Steve's hands moving to Bucky's waist "god you're beautiful." 

Bucky whimpers, hips rising and falling faster.

"You are - fuck - so good baby, so - mm - fucking gorgeous." Steve's hands roaming Bucky's body.

"Steve - please." Bucky whines. 

"Shh" Steve says, sitting up with Bucky in his lap "I got you." 

Steve kisses Bucky's neck, his hands on Bucky's ass helping him rock his hips faster. Bucky gasps, turning into a moan when Steve starts sucking on Bucky's neck. 

"Fuck - hng - Steve, Stevie - mm - fuck me, please, fu-"  
Bucky moans loudly as Steve grips his hips to hold him close as he moves to lay Bucky on his back. Leaning over him to crash their lips together. 

They kiss rushed and filthily as Steve snaps his hips, wrapping an arm around the underside of Bucky's thigh to hold his leg up, fucking Bucky fast and deep. 

Bucky thinks he might be crying with how good Steve feels. He holds the back of Steve's neck with his left hand. Their foreheads touching and breathing each other in. 

"Touch yourself Buck" Steve groans. "Wanna make you come."

Bucky slides his hand over his cock, cursing as Steve picks up his pace. 

Steve sits back, using his hands to prop up Bucky's hips. "Buck - oh god - lookit you, so god damn beautiful." 

Bucky almost screams Steve's name as his orgasm hits him, coming over his fists and onto his chest, clenching around Steve's cock as Steve fucks him through his orgasm, Steve coming in Bucky's ass moments later. 

Bucky pulls Steve close, curling behind him. His arm around Steve's waist, Steve linking their hands together. He holds Steve close, nuzzling into his hair and kissing the back of his neck. "Love you Stevie."

"Yeah, and I'm the sap." Steve smiles. "I love you too Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm sorry I haven't added anything in awhile. I'm so sorry this wasn't an update to For Sentimental Reasons. I've been having a bit of writing block and having some personal stuff going on that has made it really difficult for me to write anything lengthy.  
> But. I wrote his for a friend awhile go to cheer them up (which it did, yay) and sort of dusted it off. I only made a few tweaks but lbr I'm not an amazing writer so it is what it is.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. And I'm hoping I will be able to write for my other fics soon. 
> 
> If you like you can check out my [tumblr](http://kissedbifire.tumblr.com) where I sometimes post little Stucky writings, along with other Stucky/Marvel/nerd stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
